My Only Lover
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Porque si lo amas de verdad, tienes que dejarlo ir. Pase lo que pase, duela lo que duela.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Porque si lo amas de verdad, tienes que dejarlo ir. Pase lo que pase, duela lo que duela.**_

**My Only Lover.**

* * *

><p>— ¿Lily? — La aludida se volvió. Caspian estaba frente al espejo, terminándose de colocar su tunica.<p>

Le sonrió levemente. — ¿Si?

Ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Qué es eso? — Y se volvió, señalando a una marca roja en la pálida piel de ella, justo en su hombro derecho.

Tragó saliva, y se mantuvo imperturbable. — Estaba buscando algo debajo de la cama y me golpeé — Respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, terminando de ajustar su vestido.

_Mentira._

Su esposo sonrió y asintió, creyendole por completo. — Claro — Dijo volviendo al espejo, dandose una última mirada en el objeto. — ¿Qué harás hoy?

— Creo que iré al mercado.

_Mentira._

Caspian asintió y se acercó a ella. Besó sus labios. — Me estan esperando, te quiero.

— Yo también, Cas.

_Mentira._

Con una última sonrisa, el telmarino salió de la habitacion. Liliandil apretó sus ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente. Todo eso se sentía mal, espantosamente mal. Porque cuando él la amaba, ella no lo amaba. Porque cuando él daría su vida por ella, ella no lo haría. Porque cuando él le decía que la quería, ella no podía ser sincera.  
>Sacudió su cabeza. Esa era su vida, su gran mentira.<p>

* * *

><p>Suspiró cuando vio las marcas rojas de su espalda. Diez para ser exactos. No le dolían, pero era un claro recordatorio de lo que había pasado dos días antes. Nego para si mismo mientras deslizaba la túnica sobre su cabeza.<p>

Él también había dejado su marca en ella, y que Liliandil se había molestado por ella. Rió entre dientes, estaba molesta, pero de alguna forma, le encantaba cuando se ponía así.

El problema era que, su preocupación era que su esposo las notara.

Gruñó, si tal vez hubiese ido en ese viaje abordo del Viajero del Alba, su historia fuese diferente. Quizá ella no estuviese con él, quizá su amor no fuera secreto y peligroso, quizá ella algo mas que su amante.

Odiaba pensar en Liliandil de esa manera, ella era la mujer que amaba, y la única de su vida, pero al final de todo, eso eran ellos dos, amantes.

Pero en su vida jamás se había permitido hacer algo mal, por primera vez, no le importaba nada mas que el poder estar con ella. Pero también sabía que su amor tenía fecha de expedición, lo había sabido desde el principio.

Y aunque lo hiciera sentir terrible, sabía que estaba mas cerca de lo que él deseaba.

* * *

><p>— Esto se siente tan <em>solo —<em> Murmuro Liliandil para si misma. Sabía que Caspian se había saltado el desayuno para poder ir a la reunión del Consejo con Edmund, tanto Lucy como Susan estaban en Archerland. Y Peter... No tenía idea de donde estaba.

Y en realidad no quería saberlo, la culpa la estaba matando. Dejo caer el tenedor en el plato, no tenía apetito, no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada, excepto querer golpear su cabeza contra la pared o desaparecer de ese mundo.

¿Por qué cuando lo tenía todo no podía sentirse feliz? Era una Reina, tenía un esposo amoroso, un pueblo ejemplar, todo lo que una mujer quisiera tener. Pero aun así, sentía que no tenía nada. Y sabía perfectamente la razón.

Porque Peter no era lo que ella quería, porque Peter no era el hombre con el que amanecía cada mañana, con el que estaba casado, con el que algún día tendría que tener hijos.

¡Porque Caspian no era Peter!

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, no le importaba que sus codos estuviesen en la mesa, no le importaba si creían que no era digno de una Reina, no le importaba lo que alguna criatura pudiese pensar.

Intento calmarse, pero no podía, no cuando tenía todo ese peso en sus hombros, no cuando sabía que ella misma se había buscado eso, no cuando ella sabía que amaba demasiado a Peter para alejarlo de su lado. Ni siquiera cuando sabía que estaba destruyendo su matrimonio y hasta su mismo futuro.

— ¿Liliandil? — Peter se escuchaba cerca de ella. ¿Por qué su nombre tenía que sonar tan bien cuando venía de sus labios? ¿Por qué cuando él le decía que la amaba se sentía tan correcto? ¿Por qué cuando suspiraba su nombre cuando estaban juntos sentía que todo estaba bien? Que ese era su lugar.

Lentamente levanto la mirada.

El Magnifico casi retrocedió un paso al ver su expresión. Era _tan_ pesada, llena de culpa, de dolor. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta a lo que iba a preguntar, pero de todas formas habló. — ¿Estás bien?

La hija de Ramandú rió falsamente. — Si, perfectamente — Cada palabra estaba cargada del mas cruel sarcasmo.

— Por supuesto, mi Reina — Dijo él, claramente herido, se dió media vuelta y empezo a caminar de vuelta a la puerta.

Liliandil se maldijo en el interior. ¿Acaso podía echar a perder mas cosas en su vida? — Peter, espera — Pidió levantandose de la silla.

Él se volvió hacia ella, pero sus hermosos ojos azules la miraban con frialdad y dolor. — ¿Qué? — Respondió bruscamente.

Sonrió tristemente. Si, si podía echar muchas cosas mas a perder. — Lo lamento — Dijo bajando la mirada.

Peter le tendió una mano, su palma abierta. — Ven.

Se acercó inmediatamente hacia él. Nada importaba, a Peter Pevensie lo podía seguir hasta el mismísimo infierno. La tomó y dejo que él la condujera.

La llevó a su habitación, el lugar que guardaba sus secretos entre sus cuatro paredes, el lugar que tantas veces había presenciado como se profesaban su amor.

El Rey miró por el pasillo antes de entrar. Siempre era así, siempre en secreto, fuera de las miradas de todos.

La sentó en la cama y se agacho frente a ella. — ¿Qué pasa, Lily? — Susurró finalmente, su voz llena de amor y devoción.

Dejo caer sus párpados sobre sus propios ojos azules, habló sin abrir los ojos. — ¿Por qué cuando estoy contigo todo se siente _tan _bien y cuando estoy con _él_ todo se viene abajo? — No tenía el valor de decir el nombre de su esposo, no quería llenar de mentiras el único lugar que los aceptaba.

Peter no le respondió, se puso de pie y la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos. Ella se apretó contra su cuerpo, donde encajaba perfectamente, donde conocía cada centímetro de piel, donde sus manos habían trazado formas imaginarias. Aspiró el olor tan conocido de él, el que la llevaba a puntos inimaginables, el que la hacía sentir amada.

— Te amo, Lily — Susurró él, como si eso era lo unico que podia calmarla. Y así era. Apoyó su cabeza contra la suya, sintiendo su suave cabello.

Ella levantó la mirada. — También te amo, Peter. No tienes idea de cuanto — Una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios antes de que se inclinara hacia ella. Un peso desapareció del corazon de ambos, cuando estaban asi el mundo desaparecía para ambos, no había engaños, no habían personas entre ellos, eran Peter y Liliandil, como desde un principio debió haber sido.

Sus manos viajaron a su cintura cuando profundizó el beso, Lily suspiró mientras sus manos desaparecían entre su cabello rubio. Mientras que él hacía lo que queria con ella. La acercó mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella bajo sus manos hasta su pecho, donde empezaba a jugar con los botones de su túnica. Peter hacía lo mismo con los cordones de su vestido.

Cuando se deshizo del primer botón, se separó de sus labios. Su mirada se encontró con la de él. Brillaban con dolor y tristeza, sus ojos azules estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

Él asintió lentamente. Entendiendo perfectamente lo que esa mirada le decía.

Con una lágrima deslizandose por su mejilla, volvió a acercar sus labios hacia los de Peter. — Te amo — Susurró contra su boca antes de volver a su trabajo con la túnica.

Porque no importaba cuantos años pasaran, cuantas miradas se dieran, cuantas lágrimas se derramaran. Después de todo, su amor no estaba destinado a ser, su amor estuvo prohibido desde un principio, y era hora de que ambos, a pesar del dolor, lo aceptaran...

Suspiró mientras quitaba las sabanas blancas de su cuerpo. Peter estaba a su lado, observandola en silencio.

Lo observo, una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Una igual se formo en los labios de él. — Lo entiendo.

Se acerco a él y paso una mano por su cabello. — Yo te amo, Peter, más que a cualquier persona que haya conocido en mi vida. Pero yo...

Él siguió por ella. — Lo se, no podemos seguir — Se sentó y la miro directamente a los ojos.— Yo te amo, Lily, y tu nunca debes olvidar eso, pase lo que pase.

Por eso lo amaba, porque pasara lo que pasara, él siempre estaria ahí para ella, porque le había enseñado lo que era amar de verdad, porque le había enseñado que en la vida hay que arriesgarse para ser feliz. — Tampoco tu lo olvides. Fuiste, eres y serás el unico hombre al que ame _de verdad_.

El Magnifico rozó sus labios con los de ella, una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos. Al sentir que se iba, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no estaba preparado para ver como se iba, para ver como ella mas nunca estaria con él.

— El único, Peter — Dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pareja rara, lo se. Pero pensemoslo, por que Caspian puede estar con Lucy o Susan? Y Liliandil no puede estar con ninguno mas? Ah, ah? <em>**

**_Ella tambien merece sus momentos felices. Aunque este no fue mucho, pero bueeeeeno._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, y si es asi, quizas escriba otros._**

**_Estoy abierta a sugerencias._**

**_Gracias por leer! Besos_**

**_SofiaLugo._**


End file.
